When Cupid Shot His Arrow at the Wrong Person
by Simply Kim
Summary: You know Hirokun... You should go out some time... you're turning to a biiiig prude! Akira said matter of factly. Great. My life is turning into a huge pain in the ass...
1. I Hate Fruit Loops

Author: Simply Kim  
  
E-Mail: cheng1812@yahoo.com  
  
Title: When Cupid Shot His Arrow at the Wrong Person  
  
Genre/ratings: Romance  
  
Length: 1/3  
  
Disclaimers: The series I'm referring to obviously do not belong to me, only the story does.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
PART 1: I Hate Fruit Loops  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Very irritating.  
  
I couldn't quite understand why people should celebrate something so... cheesy.  
  
Valentine's Day... Ch'!  
  
I must have been looking too crabby as I trudged wearily towards my locker... people are starting to stare at me as if I'm some sort of a loser.  
  
Great...  
  
Sighing, I opened the metal door, and peering inside the purely academic jungle. I hate rummaging around my locker for books... I always end up with much more... Like the cockroach that made a house of my extra pair of running shoes... and the cacophony of ants that had managed to mistake my jogging pants as a fucking anthill.  
  
No, it's not that I'm a dirty type of guy complete with stinking socks and all... it's just that, I'm tired of having to ALWAYS clean up after every mess I never made in the first place...  
  
No, I'm not lying.  
  
YES, it IS my locker, and YES, it should be containing things I own...  
  
But that's exactly it!  
  
My things SHOULD be the ones stacked up in there... but nooooo... someone, particularly a being who resembled a porcupine in so many ways, decided that his locker was too messy and camped all his books and JUNK FOOD into MY locker!  
  
I am starting to feel nauseated again...  
  
I'm currently feeling around for my Chemistry notebook and the sensation of something cold and gooey was beginning to baptize the tips of my fingers.  
  
What is it now?  
  
Carefully, so as not to smear the gluey glob on my poor books, I drew back my hand, intent on finding out whatever it was which made the blood run cold inside my body.  
  
I stared.  
  
And blinked.  
  
And blinked again.  
  
Fruit Loops... with a couple of black bugs stuck on it.  
  
Fucking Fruit Loops.  
  
I hate Fruit Loops.  
  
I don't eat them... they're disgusting...  
  
I heard enthusiastic cheers as someone, obviously popular, made his way towards my direction.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Hey there, birthday boy!"  
  
"Good luck with the training, Sendoh-kun!"  
  
"Nice work yesterday captain!"  
  
I felt a vein pop under the skin of my forehead.  
  
Birthday Boy Sendoh Akira.  
  
A hard whack between my shoulder blades did nothing to alleviate the vexed mood I was currently experiencing... it actually added more... and I could feel my insides churning like molten magma trying to push out of my system...  
  
"Oi, sorry for being late!" Akira said happily, his lips stretched to a wide and innocent grin, his perfect teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lights of the hallway.  
  
I wanted to punch him, just to make him stop smiling.  
  
I'm having a bad day.  
  
He should be having one too... birthday or not.  
  
"I need to get my workbook... have you seen it, ne, buddy?"  
  
I gritted my teeth. "No, I haven't seen it."  
  
"How about my Parker pen? Seen it anywhere? I think I lost it yesterday before practice..." His features turned thoughtful, and as sudden as the cloud hung over him, it went away, leaving him looking at me happily and smiling his infuriating trademark grin. "I thought maybe you've seen it too!"  
  
I slitted my eyes, glaring at him the best I can...  
  
I can tell that I'm doing a delightfully great job, since the grin immediately disappeared and he took a step back.  
  
"Uh... something wrong? You... you look... scary..." He stammered, taking another fearful step back.  
  
I started menacingly towards him.  
  
"What were you eating yesterday... after lunch?" I asked him, my voice calmer than I looked.  
  
"Umm... Fruit Loops?" Akira said, still backing away.  
  
"And what did you do with the leftovers?" I asked, a saccharine smile on my face.  
  
"I... uh... I..." He scratched his head, smiling apologetically. "I placed it in - your locker...?"  
  
"Yeeeeesh..." I hissed, the smile still intact, and the venom in my voice evident. "Do you take it out after class dismissal?"  
  
"Uh..." He stalled, scratching the back of his spiky head, offering a guilty smile in place of the former apologetic grin. "No...?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to them?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"They melted down..." I glared at him angrily, thrusting the fingers with the greenish glob towards him. "Like this..."  
  
Akira gulped and nodded tensely.  
  
"And now, MY locker is FULL of minute BUGS!" I screamed, my control snapping. The molten feeling inside me was out in the open now... and whenever that happens, I go out of control...  
  
I usually feel bad about it... my temper is a short one... and I almost pity those who came face to face with it before...  
  
But now...  
  
Now...  
  
It's a different story.  
  
Gripping a huge random hardbound book I got from my locker, I glared at him, my feet starting towards him in their own accord...  
  
Soon, We were both running... He away from me, screaming like a banshee, and I waving the book above my head threateningly as I snapped at his heels.  
  
"Help! I don't wanna be killed!" he shrieked, dodging the oncoming battalion of soldier-like students from their PE classes.  
  
"AKIRA! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"IYA! STOP, HIRO-KUN! YAMETE!"  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hiro... I promise not to do it again..."  
  
I almost broke my resolve as he gazed at me with puppy-dog eyes that made him look like an adorable kid. But I should know better...  
  
"You're going to do it again... I just know it." I sighed, shaking my head as we sat on the steps outside the Ryonan Gymnasium.  
  
There were three huge lumps on his head, and his spikes were ruined.  
  
I finally caught up with him outside the gym; I never realized that I could actually run that fast... and that long too. I guess anger is a good fuel for racing on foot.  
  
Hmm. maybe I should stay pissed off with my best friend forever...  
  
I would do wonders for me if I would!  
  
But...  
  
I wouldn't.  
  
I mean, come on, I'm not that cruel... he's like a brother to me...  
  
We grew up together, went through The-Girls-Are-Icky phase together (though I'm having an inkling that he's not through with that phase yet... ^^;;;) ... we played basketball together... heck - we do everything together! (No, we don't SLEEP together... HENTAI!)  
  
"Ne, Hiro-kun..."  
  
There was a sad quality in that voice.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, all curiosity.  
  
"Do you think Kaede likes me?"  
  
I couldn't help smiling a bit.  
  
It was always Kaede this and Kaede that with Akira... and apparently, still is.  
  
Ah... love...  
  
The desperation in his voice nudged me to think of how I would respond... If only there's a way to...  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb clicked above my head.  
  
I had a GREAT IDEA!  
  
"Uh, honestly," I began, putting on a serious face. "I don't think he likes you."  
  
Akira's features contorted into a pathetically hopeless suitor. I almost rubbed my hands in glee as I drank in his suffering form. Revenge... at last!  
  
"Why not, Hiro-kun... am I not that likeable?" he sniffled. I quelched the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance. God, this guy could be so melodramatic sometimes! Instead, I patted him consolingly at the back.  
  
"There, there." I said in mock sympathy. "It's not that... You're a great guy... but, well, let's just say, I think he sees you as something who cant measure up to his high standards..."  
  
"Eh? He was the one who wanted to beat me in basketball! How could I have not measured up to his standards?"  
  
Crap.  
  
The wheels inside my head turned quickly, searching for something to say that would enhance and not destroy my perfect plan... My mind conjured up the image of the melted Fruit Loops. I winced inwardly, trying hard not to shiver in disgust.  
  
"But that's basketball." I pointed out. "It is both your personal lives that we're talking about here. You don't expect to play basketball day in and day out, do you?"  
  
He seemed to be thinking hard about it.  
  
And while he was lost in his own reverie, I broke out in cold sweat. I prayed to whoever God was currently in duty that everything would go according to my preferences...  
  
Please... Kami-sama... I've been a good boy for these past few months... grant m my wish... Onegai?  
  
"I guess..." Akira finally admitted, slumping in defeat. "What am I going to do then?"  
  
The minute I heard the words pour forth from his usually overly cheery mouth, I wanted to jump up and down and whirl myself around! However, I would look like a total lunatic if I did... Sheesh...  
  
"Clean up after yourself... that would be the first step." I said a matter-of-factly. "Any person would love being with a tidy partner!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" I said, waggling a warning finger at him. Oooh, this was sooo easy! I snickered inwardly. Akira was buying it!  
  
Finally, he nodded, a smile dawning on his boyish features.  
  
"How would I do that?" He asked, enthusiasm definite in his voice.  
  
"Okay, here goes... first you clean up your locker..."  
  
"My locker?" His tone was obviously confused, but I quickly assured him with an encouraging smile.  
  
I deserve an Oscar for this... Hmm, not a bad idea... maybe I should audition for a local television show and work my way up the show business ladder...  
  
"Yes, your locker!" I confirmed cheerfully. "A person should start with minute details first before moving to the big ones!"  
  
Akira nodded in understanding. "Oh," He smiled, his eyes turning glassy. "I see... I will start with my locker and then work up to polishing my house, then, my social manners... hmm... Sugoi, Hiro-kun!" He clapped like a little kid.  
  
"Uh-huh!" I nodded empathically.  
  
"You have to arrange your books and then take out all your trash... uh... THINGS in my... locker too... Clean my locker too while you're at it..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you coming to my party later?" Akira asked me as I inspected his job in cleaning my locker. He had cleared his things out, making me fully aware that THREE-FOURTHS of the mess inside my locker were HIS.  
  
And the melted Fruit Loops were infested with millions of black bugs, which looked like a whole swarm of fruit flies in their nesting season.  
  
I shuddered in revulsion.  
  
Good thing it wasn't that much infected this morning... or else the Porcelain God in the men's room would never hear the end of my prayers!  
  
"Hiro-kun? Are you alright?"  
  
I snapped out of my disgusted thoughts and focused on my best friend. "Huh? What were you saying?"  
  
He snickered. "You've been gone for along while... I wonder where your little mind had been...? To your former lady love, maybe?"  
  
I glared at him. "NO!"  
  
I will NEVER look at that girl EVER AGAIN... much less, THINK about her! YECH!  
  
Hmp! She scared the hell out of me when she pushed me inside her rented apartment after I walked her home... She MAULED me for goodness' sake! I winced, remembering the way those talon-like fingernails scratched the skin of my torso, which she had uncovered as she tried slipping my shirt up and over my head.  
  
I had never met someone as sexually active as she is around our age!  
  
And I thought she's so shy and sweet...  
  
Sighing inwardly, I intensified my glare.  
  
"I. WAS. NOT. THINKING. ABOUT. HER." I punctuated through gritted teeth.  
  
Akira raised both his hands in surrender, as his eyes glittered teasingly. "Yeah, yeah, I believe you... no need to get so worked up..."  
  
I huffed, shaking a fist at him before I turned away and stared at the courtyard though the heavy glass windows. "Finish that quickly, it's nearly seven in the evening."  
  
"I'm finishing up..." He said cheerfully, oblivious to the black mood hanging over me. "Right about..." He took a last swipe and pumped his fist with a shimmering flourish. "NOW!"  
  
I quickly turned my gaze at him. Hn. The baka seemed like a child at times... I couldn't help smiling a bit as he danced towards the washroom nearby, swing his half-filled water bucket slightly as he stepped rhythmically.  
  
Somehow, he hoped that if his best friend finally proposed, he would be accepted. He would hate seeing that bundle of energy lose its sparkle. He shook his head.  
  
"So, Hiro-kun!" Akira called out, his voice echoing in the empty hallway. "You're coming to my party later at nine?"  
  
"Ah, of course I am!" I smiled. How could I ever miss it? The Sendoh family brings so much warmth to me... like I'm part of them... I want to be with them all the time if I could!  
  
Not like...  
  
I shook my head as sadness began to creep inside me again.  
  
"I'm coming... I always do, right?"  
  
Akira came out, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I know." HE grinned, as if reassuring me that I would forever be a part of his family. "And I invited many people too!" He gushed as he closed the slightly damp lockers with a loud bang. Twisting the knobs to scramble the numbers of the locks, he picked up his duffel bag and ushered me out in haste.  
  
"Hayaku, hayaku! Or else I'm gonna be late for my own party!"  
  
I let myself be pushed out.  
  
As soon as we were outside, I breathed in the fresh night air.  
  
Akira seemed to have invited Rukawa over... He laughed inwardly, stealing a glance at his friend who had turned from pushing him out to dragging him with those powerful hands.  
  
Ah... Love...  
  
I wonder where and when will I experience that feeling...  
  
I do hope it would be soon...  
  
I want to know how it would feel too.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It took me an hour and a half to finally shower and change into decent-looking clothes. A pair of pure black denims that was loose around my legs, and a tight-ish shirt of wine red. And, due to the lack of CLEAN and COMFORTABLE foot wear that Akira would be willing to lend me, I settled on the new pair of black and red signature basketball shoes I always leave in his house for emergency purposes (since he lives closer to Ryonan than me).  
  
"Ah, you look a bit bland..." Akira announced as he looked at me up and down. "You look like you're going to the mall, not a party! Here, catch!" He tossed me something black and gothic... make that MANY things black, dark and gothic... I peered at the weird stuff.  
  
"What am I going to do with these?" I asked, confused as to what they were for.  
  
"Slip the clunky ones on your wrist opposite your leather watch... and the black twist choker, fasten it around your blessed neck! Duh, Hiro... are you a kid from this age or not? Don't tell me you do not know what those are for?" He laughed.  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him.  
  
Soon, we're out and into the middle of the raging party. Akira's parents were grinning, and everything was dandy.  
  
However, I'm currently having a difficult time. These types of informal parties are not my thing... I prefer peace and quiet to this... but I should enjoy this. That's just like Akira and me, we give and take. I force him to keep me company in the library and music room, and he forces me to go with him to raves and dances.  
  
I shook my head lightly in amusement as I spied my best friend dancing in the middle of the living room with... Ehehe... Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa actually showed up! Amazing!  
  
But... I think he's had enough of Akira's weirdness... heh, if that baka knows what's good for him, he'd better take a rest and pull the boy into an intelligent conversation, or else, he'll be having hell as his payment... from the looks of Rukawa's frown...  
  
I shook my head again.  
  
He'd better not mess up his chance...  
  
Actually, the cleaning up thing was just my idea to make him clean up his mess inside his locker and out... and a good way to settle the mess from mine without me doing the work... Rukawa doesn't have anything to do with it.  
  
I smirked, looking down at the glass of punch in my hand, swirling the pink liquid around. I started towards the punchbowl, intending to refill my almost drained glass when...  
  
CRASH!  
  
I was bowled over by another frantic body in a hurry to get more to drink.  
  
I straightened up, steadying the smaller frame squished in front of me when we collided. I looked down, feeling wetness spreading out and soaking my shirt thoroughly.  
  
Oh no! My poor shirt!  
  
Then, my eyes traveled to the perpetrator.  
  
I was ready to give whoever it was a good piece of my mind when I encountered the apologetic, guilty, sheepish smile, and pleading eyes.  
  
The face, was delicate-looking, framed with curly hair... and seemingly familiar...  
  
I peered closer, making her more nervous than she already was.  
  
"Gomen nasai.... umm... I... I... It was an accident..."  
  
That voice...  
  
I recognize that voice...  
  
"Oi, baka! What did you do to Aya-chan?" came another very angry and very familiar voice.  
  
Of course... how could I have forgotten?  
  
Ayako-san.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Decided to take a little break from yaoi... well, okay, so there's definitely yaoi here, but they're only at the sides... the main couple's very straight! I hope you'll enjoy this one! It would only reach up to maybe two or three parts! 


	2. I Hate Fruity Pink Punch and Curlyhaired...

Author: Simply Kim  
  
E-Mail: cheng1812@yahoo.com  
  
Title: When Cupid Shot His Arrow at the Wrong Person  
  
Genre/ratings: Romance  
  
Length: 2/3  
  
Disclaimers: The series I'm referring to obviously do not belong to me, only the story does.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
PART 2: I Hate Fruity Pink Punch and Curly-haired Point Guards  
  
* * * * * * * *  
:SENDOH:  
"Ah, you look a bit bland..." I announced as I looked at Hiroaki up and down. "You look like you're going to the mall, not a party! Here, catch!" I almost shuddered in revulsion at his taste in clothing, and tossed him a handful of my accessories... make that MOST of my accessories... those black, dark and gothic thingies that I still don't know what to call... It was almost comical as he peered at them, looking positively suspicious that they were slithering snakes in disguise, or probably magical trinkets that would put a curse on him the minute the clock strikes midnight.  
  
"What am I going to do with these?" He asked, obviously confused as to what they were for.  
  
"Slip the clunky ones on your wrist opposite your leather watch... and the black twist choker, fasten it around your blessed neck! Duh, Hiro... are you a kid from this age or not? Don't tell me you do not know what those are for?" I laughed, shaking my head in amusement at his naïveté.  
  
He stuck out his tongue at me, and the minute he turned his back, I stuck out mine and gave him the weirdy-does I always give him when we're still young, you know, the cross-eyed 'Ne-ne-ne-ne-neh!' look...  
  
I proceeded then to drag him from my room, because I know that if I don't, he'll stay inside, curled up on my bed, depleting my stash of potato chips while reading a Shakespearean Play. Koshino Hiroaki, the ever- unchanging bookworm. Sheesh, if he got his own way, he'll grow up to be a real hermit - endless beard and all! Yech! I believe in the saying that 'It's better to live life with too much excitement that it makes you go insane, than not live a life without excitement at all!' That explains my liking to parties and dandy stuff! I absolutely LOVE rowdy places! Hmm, I'm turning philosophical suddenly... actually, I just made that belief up... ehehe... after all; I have to have a philosophy in life, right? Ehehe.  
  
Soon, we're out and into the middle of the raging party. My beloved parents were grinning as they said their goodbyes (they're staying away for the night - it's their gift to me, I guess), My sister is in boarding school (Arigatou, Kami-sama!), and everything was groovy.  
  
However, I'm currently having a difficult time...  
  
You see, I instantly saw Kaede lounging with the other Shohoku kids in one corner, drinking lots of punch (that I, without my parents knowing, spiked with a bit of alcohol... hush, don't tell anybody!) and laughing about something... surprisingly, Kaede was chuckling with them. The image I saw was so breathtaking (I'm not being dramatic here... it's true! I never saw the kid smile, or laugh like that in anyone's presence before...). That redhead sure is lucky to have the cute kitsune-chan as a best friend!  
  
I glanced beside me, to see if Hiro saw the laughter too... however, I came up with an empty space and a gust of cold air that made me realize I was standing stupidly, virtually alone in that small amount of fucking cramped space. Heh. I wonder where Hiro is... Shaking the frustrated thoughts away, I gazed back at the raucous group. I wanted to join them, but...  
  
ACK!  
  
I coughed as a sudden hand whacked me between the shoulders. I immediately turned around in surprise and almost flinched at the sight of former gangster-turned-sportsman Mitsui Hisashi, Kaede's OTHER best friend, grinning at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I have to admit, even if I am a lot of inches taller than he is, I never fail to be scared of the older man. There's something in his eyes that gives you the impression that he knows more things about you than he's willing to let on... Those piercing eyes...  
  
Koshino Hiroaki, I'm going to kill you for leaving me all alone in here...  
  
"Uh, Mitsui-san!" I gave him a shaky smile. "You scared me!"  
  
"I gathered." His grin widened and his eyes shifted towards the Shohoku group. "Why are you just standing there? Go on, whisk the princess away on your pure white horse!"  
  
"Stallion." Kogure Kiminobu said cheerfully, popping out suddenly from behind him. Jeez, if I have heart problems, I swear I would NEVER want to be around these two! "Pure white stallion."  
  
"Eh?" Mitsui-san asked, his features turning thoughtful. "Why Stallion? Isn't that just another horse?"  
  
Kogure-san shook his head in amusement and turned to me, his kindly chocolate eyes boring into mine. "Ah, Kogure-san... thank you for coming here..."  
  
"Ah, it's a pleasure to be here, after all, it's the Golden Boy's birthday, ne?" Kogure-san grinned.  
  
Mitsui-san, obviously though with his puzzling, turned back to me and gave me his knowing look again. I gulped, wondering about his words earlier on. "Kaede's over there." He said, pointing at the group. "I saw you looking at him again, and I figured, 'what the heck, he should stop being the chicken and just sock fate in the eye!'"  
  
Now I'm very confused.  
  
Kogure-san's having a literary impact on this guy! I can't understand him anymore!  
  
"Uh..." I started, rubbing the back of my neck. "Kogure-san... do translate... onegai... I did not quite understand what Mitsui-san had just let out..."  
  
Tinkling laughter.  
  
"What he meant was..."  
  
I leaned closer to hear what he has to say.  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
I blinked as a moment of realization crashed on me. "Oh."  
  
I blinked again.  
  
Mitsui shoved me towards the Shohoku people's direction, knocking me towards one of the hired caterers. "Hayaku, hayaku!"  
  
I whirled around, apologizing to the middle-aged person clutching a silver tray, probably trying to prevent me from hitting her... erm... melons... erm... nevermind.  
  
I continued, breathing a little heavily as I reached their position.  
  
"Oi, birthday boy!" Miyagi Ryota, lightning back fielder extraordinaire, greeted me loudly, raising a glass of punch in salute. "Thanks for inviting all of us!"  
  
"Sendoh-kun! Arigatou! Here's Shohoku's gift..." Ayako grinned happily, as she momentarily stopped guzzling her glass of fruity pink (and alcoholic) punch and extended a hand clutching a huge semi-wrinkled gift bag. I immediately beamed. I LOVE presents! ^_^  
  
I wonder what it is...  
  
I took the gift from her and marveled at the way it was wrapped... Sugoi... the gift bag was so perfect! Just like Ayako-san! I snuck a glance at the blushing Miyagi. Hn. is Miyagi-san her boyfriend? He's one lucky guy then! Hiro needs someone like her... I wonder...  
  
"OI! Sendoh! Baka porcupine! Oi, Hentai Smiley!"  
  
I blinked, my eyes focusing on the tanned hand waving before my eyes. "Ah, Sakuragi-kun!" I grinned quite dazedly after being interrupted from my thoughts. "Gomen... I was just thinking..."  
  
Sakuragi grinned slyly at that, his eyes glinting something suspicious in amusement. "Kitsune got you a gift too!" He announced, nudging the pale boy sitting quietly beside him.  
  
"Do'ahou." I heard him whisper in a tone that sounded a bit embarrassed. My eyes immediately widened.  
  
Rukawa Kaede bought me something for my birthday?  
  
It's surprising, and yet, I felt an ache inside me that I translated as something nice... something... important...  
  
I gazed at his even paler face. I knew that he was uncomfortable, but... I found his lost expression endearing. "Ka - Rukawa-kun?" I said softly.  
  
He looked up at me, his blue eyes swimming under pools of confusion. Nevertheless, his hand involuntarily thrust a silvery package at me. The gift was not huge as the Shohoku Team's... but even if it was just a few inches long, for me, it was enough... after all, it came from the one I'm harboring a secret liking to.  
  
I caught a few winks and triumphant grins across the table and I felt my cheeks heat up slowly. My hand minutely shaking, I caught hold of it and gripped it tightly, as if it was something so precious to hold on to. I smiled happily, my eyes, I knew, twinkling down in complete bliss.  
  
"Rukawa-kun." Akagi Takenori, the former captain of Shohoku High, called out across the table, his eyes encouraging. "Why don't you go with Sendoh for a while? I mean, it's too boring to just sit here and listen to us yak, right?"  
  
"Ah, sou!" Kogure-san grinned as he and Mitsui-san finally sat on the two vacant seats beside Ayako-san. "Go on, Kaede-kun!"  
  
"Ah, Kaede, heh, don't glare at me like that, you know that that doesn't work on me, so might as well conserve your energy for something more productive..." He quickly glanced at me, making me feel hot again... all over. Great. I'm going to throttle that guy one of these days! "Itai!" Good thing Kogure-san's there to make him shut up..."  
  
"All right, all right." Came the gruff voice.  
  
Yosh! He's coming with me! YAY! I never felt so elated in my whole life! With a goofy grin I knew was painted on my face, I extended a hand out to him, which, gratefully, he took. We were walking towards the middle of the living room when I had a sudden burst of a great idea...  
  
"Oi, Ka - Rukawa-kun... let's go!" I said cheerfully.  
  
He glanced at me, obviously disoriented for some reason... maybe it's because I'm still holding his hand and dragging him away from the seat that he looks back at so longingly. "Go... where?" he asked, trying to read my thoughts as his eyes bored into mine.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
There must be something weird in my eyes, for he took a hasty step back and muttered something under his breath. He tugged his hand away gently, trying to break my hold on him, but as a true basketball player I am, I held fast. I made him come here, and managed to get him away from his peer group (even if uh... It wasn't exactly me who had gotten him out of his seat in the first place), and led him here, in the middle of my living room... There's no use in making him withdraw from my clutches again.  
  
I pointed towards the other guests who are currently dancing as if there would be no more tomorrow. "There." My smile turned a notch wider.  
  
Kaede paled. Heh, he seemed VERY TERRIFIED. His eyes swung back and forth from me to the gyrating bodies defying scientific laws of gravity and stuff I read much from books... heh, I'm really not good in describing things... that's Hiro's department.  
  
"Let's dance!" I said encouragingly, tugging almost forcefully at his hand. If it was possible (actually, I just realized that it is), he turned even paler. He was shaking his head in protest. "Oh, c'mon now, it wouldn't hurt!"  
  
He shook his head again, his eyes wide. "Iie... I don't dance!"  
  
He tried prying his hands away from mine - all to no avail.  
  
"We're dancing, that's that!" I announced with finality. Still sputtering, I dragged him to the center of the sea of bodies and immediately moved my hips in time to the music. I winked at his surprised (if not too terrified) features. I saw the tiny markings of a frown then... and, suddenly... he was moving too!  
  
I almost drooled right then... he looks positively... I can't think of a better word that would not sound very hentai... erm... Control... control... keep your control...  
  
I'm trying to repeat the mantra in my head to keep my hormones from responding. Heh, for the first time in a span of two years, it actually obeyed. I wonder why... maybe it's the measure of respect I have for this guy... or maybe I really am growing up some... I can finally have something to be proud of that I can tell Hiro... heh, the minute he tells me I'm being a pervert again, that is... ^_^  
  
I gazed down at the flushed features of Rukawa Kaede.  
  
With him here with me...  
  
I felt as if I won the local lottery.  
  
Everything's so perfect...  
  
And then...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Gomen nasai.... umm... I... I... It was an accident..."  
  
That voice...  
  
I recognize that voice...  
  
"Oi, baka! What did you do to Aya-chan?" came another very angry and VERY familiar voice.  
  
My eyes widened in realization, and as if rehearsed, Both Kaede and I turned to the commotion.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Miyagi-san...  
  
Ayako-san...  
  
And -  
  
HIRO?  
  
Sensing impending turbulence, I hurried over to the trio.  
  
And I was so glad that Kaede ran close behind me.  
* * * * * * * *  
:KOSHINO:  
CRASH!  
  
I was bowled over by another frantic body in a hurry to get more to drink.  
  
I straightened up, steadying the smaller frame squished in front of me when we collided. I looked down, feeling wetness spreading out and soaking my shirt thoroughly.  
  
Oh no! My poor shirt!  
  
Then, my eyes traveled to the perpetrator.  
  
I was ready to give whoever it was a good piece of my mind when I encountered the apologetic, guilty, sheepish smile, and pleading eyes.  
  
The face, was delicate-looking, framed with curly hair... and seemingly familiar...  
  
I peered closer, making her more nervous than she already was.  
  
"Gomen nasai.... umm... I... I... It was an accident..."  
  
That voice...  
  
I recognize that voice...  
  
"Oi, baka! What did you do to Aya-chan?" came another very angry and very familiar voice.  
  
Of course... how could I have forgotten?  
  
Ayako-san.  
  
I hissed in pain as a hand jabbed on my shoulder. I scowled angrily at the equally angry features of Miyagi Ryota, the infamous "Fastest Point- guard" In the Kanagawa prefecture.  
  
Great. What does he want NOW?  
  
"Oi, baka! What did you do to Aya-chan?"  
  
Oh, right. Protecting his Aya-chan.  
  
"I did not do anything to her." I answered back with as much venom.  
  
"Then why is she flushing? You're bothering her!"  
  
"Eh?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm bothering her? Excuse me, but my memory seems to register that I was the one she bumped into! Now, you're accusing me of bothering her when SHE was the one who bothered me?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He spat back. "I saw you! You blocked her way so she ran straight to you! Don't you dare deny it! I saw the whole thing clearly!"  
  
"Then you don't see as clear as you pride yourself to do so." I said quietly, the fight in me subsiding by half its power a while ago as I glimpsed the mortified and pleading look in Ayako-san's perfect features.  
  
I saw a couple of streaking figures straight toward us. Ah, right. This argument is also intruding on Rukawa-kun and Akira's time together. Great. Another would-be brawl and I'm in it - again. The first time was in the Shohoku-Ryonan practice game with the redheaded baka who happens to be Rukawa's current best friend. Great. Another important day ruined.  
  
Kami-sama, why is it always I?  
  
Why not Akira for a change?  
  
I sighed, shaking my head as Akira finally settled standing between Miyagi, and me gauging the extent of the future damage of we would come to blows. "Look, let's stop this, okay, because frankly, this senseless dispute is giving me a headache. My shirt is soaked, and I don't want to catch some random virus tomorrow. This is Akira's birthday, and we should just settle it out of here some other day, alright?" I sighed. "Now, just... go."  
  
I should have known that my words would have a negative impact on Miyagi, because the next thing I knew, a fist was flying straight towards me and pain was exploding on my jaw. My hand twitched involuntarily and clasped into a shaking fist. My body demanded retaliation, and I'm not gonna let the surge of anger die inside me. The verbal abuse is bad enough... but this... this is too much! Without much effort, the fist flew, answering my body's call.  
  
SOCK!  
  
I hit him, and I'm so damned proud of it! He touched his bleeding lip.  
  
He's bleeding.  
  
The knowledge elated me. This guy is as bad as a gangster and still I was the first who made the other to bleed. His blow meant nothing to me. Heh - looks like I'm tougher than I gave myself credit for.  
  
"Ryota!" Came Ayako-san's voice, filled with worry. I admit I felt a twinge of something inside me. Heh, it's I who had been the victim of all this, and now, she's worrying over him. I grimaced.  
  
"OI! STOP!" I heard Akira yell frantically, standing instinctively between us, Rukawa, I saw was straining to pin down Miyagi's arms behind his back to prevent another blow. My best friend's hands locked down on my shoulders, shaking me as if to bring me back to my senses.  
  
"Stop shaking me Sendoh." I said quietly. My eyes caught his frantic blue ones. "I'm still sane, if that's what you're worrying about."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" He asked me just as quietly.  
  
I flicked a fleeting glance at Ayako's care for Ryota's bleeding lip. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "He started it, not me."  
  
"I know, Hiro... but you're not the type to stoop so low as to answer back a blow with that deep vehemence..." Akira's eyes pleaded for me to at least apologize to the other party.  
  
What the heck is he saying? Sometimes, I don't understand this guy... I mean, I'm the one who's at a loss here, not Miyagi, so why do I need to apologize for something that isn't my fault? I shook my head. "No apologies, Akira."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
I had denied him something for the first time in years.  
  
"But..."  
  
I sighed (... again. I seem to be doing that a lot tonight...). It's a good thing Akira's parents went out for the night, or else I'll be in more trouble at home than I already am! "Look," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'll just go, alright? It would be better that way. Then, everything would be peaceful. No use in making that guy and everybody else leave early."  
  
"Hiro! You're not making sense! You're not allowed to go -" Akira protested.  
  
"What, you'll tie me up?" I asked wryly. "Look, it's better for everybody... or else, you would be affected by this too. You don't want to mess up your chance tonight if the whole group's to leave because of single old me, ne? That guy's their captain, after all." I gave him a small smile. I turned back to where my previous nemesis enjoyed Ayako-san's attention.  
  
"Ayako-san." I called out. She trained surprised eyes at me. "Take care of your boyfriend. The next time he butts into something I'm involved in, he's gonna get it."  
  
I shrugged out of Akira's hold and made my way through the buzzing crowd. This is going to be tomorrow's talk - I'm so sure of it. What do I care?  
* * *  
Very irritating.  
  
I couldn't quite understand why people should celebrate something so... cheesy.  
  
Post-Valentine's Day... Ch'!  
  
It's already after Heart's Day, and still many cuddle gifts from various partners. I even saw a five-foot flat girl cuddling a five-foot-two teddy bear when I entered Ryonan High! She looks as if she's gonna topple over! Sheesh! For all I know, the gifts they hold now came are much cheaper, since they're virtually Valentine's Day rejects - sold at a MUCH lower price...  
  
Ch'  
  
Poor sods.  
  
I must have been looking too crabby as I trudged wearily towards my locker... people are starting to stare at me as if I'm some sort of a loser.  
  
Actually, I know why they're looking at me that way... after all, majority of these people came to Akira's party last night, which I heard was still in full swing at one in the morning. My decision was right after all. It did not ruin the birthday bash.  
  
But... it did ruin my reputation.  
  
Great...  
  
Well, I shouldn't worry about that... most of the Ryonan population knows me as some ill-tempered bastard anyway, so what's to worry about them having their impressions proved true?  
  
Ah, yes. Another of my reasons why I'm such in a lousy mood today is the fact that my loud-mouthed mother reprimanded me again... for absolutely no reason at all. Heh, what's new?  
  
She told me I was such a bastard that I'm always out of the house. She said I don't have time for the family anymore... that I'm useless. I mean, it's not my fault that I'm the fruit of her indecent affair with a man who left her before I was born... She should have just aborted me if she wanted to. However, she was too afraid if her husband knew of the affair... so what she did, was cry and look pitiful, and then say that she was raped. She actually had the whole story set up! I wish she had just aborted me... Really. Heck, it would be better if she just did. Maybe she just wanted someone who she could vent her frustrations on... and a punching bag to boot.  
  
My elder sister, her first child from her true husband (who seemed to hate me too, as much as she does), once asked me why I put up with what both elders do to me time and time again. If she was in my shoes, she declared, she would run away... off to Akira's.  
  
I told her then that running away is no use. I would only be a burden to other people who are not even my relation. Besides, it would only prove their accusations right if I do leave. That shut her up.  
  
She's always trying to defend me in front of them... she had always been on my side - until our mom mistakenly trashed her school paper and blamed it on me.  
  
She failed, and had to repeat her whole course.  
  
She was delayed for a whole term.  
  
And she hated me for that... until now.  
  
Now I had no one to turn to, so I just suffer my parents' insistence that I was a true sicko... a bastard who is so damned ungrateful that all I do turns out wrong. Frankly, I'm getting used to all the abuse. Heh, I'm actually looking forward to them day after day! It felt as if my life's not complete if I don't get them on a daily basis.  
  
Weird huh?  
  
I opened my locker and took out my Calculus notebook and Problem Set. Putting them on top of my duffel bag, I closed the door and scrambled the numbers on the lock. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and saw the muted features of Akira.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me in the lobby?" He asked, his eyes tired and somehow... scared.  
  
What should he be scared of?  
  
"I was..."  
  
"You always wait for me in the lobby before we go up to the locker rooms every morning." He said quietly.  
  
"I just... want to be alone for a while."  
  
"Why."  
  
It was not a question... it was a command.  
  
"Just because." I answered, stooping down and picking up my bag. I slung the strap over one shoulder and started toward the student-filled hallways. A strong hand gripped my wrist. I stopped.  
  
Akira's grip was usually strong... but now, it was... unsure.  
  
"That is not the answer I was hoping for." He said in a steely tone. "We're best friends, Hiro."  
  
This is getting old.  
  
What does he want me to do? Fawn over him and apologize my guts out for being suck a jerk, telling him he I don't deserve to be his friend?  
  
I mean, I know that I AM not that deserving to have a friend like Akira... but... last night... last night, I had a glimpse of what's between us. It's not a friendship of give and take at all. It's more like, a friendship wherein I always give and take so little, and he takes so much and gives so little.  
  
He wanted me to apologize yesterday.  
  
He knew it was not my fault, and still he said that, as if I'm the one to blame, and I should do everything just to appease the other party. What was he thinking then? That this scuffle would ruin his chance with Rukawa, since the guy's from Shohoku? That was what I took his words for. I thought about that... that's part of the reason why I left anyway, right?  
  
I wouldn't have left if he had just, for even one slight word, stood up for me!  
  
That was what I was waiting for...  
  
He could have just stood up for me!  
  
But no...  
  
His plans are much more important than I am.  
  
And I'm supposed to be his best friend.  
FLASHBACK  
  
"OI! STOP!"  
  
"Stop shaking me Sendoh. I'm still sane, if that's what you're worrying about."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"He started it, not me."  
  
"I know, Hiro... but you're not the type to stoop so low as to answer back a blow with that deep vehemence..."  
  
Those pleading azure eyes... hoping for an apology from me.  
  
I don't understand him... I'm the one who's at a loss here, not Miyagi, so why do I need to apologize for something that isn't my fault?  
  
"No apologies, Akira."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, I'll just go, alright? It would be better that way. Then, everything would be peaceful. No use in making that guy and everybody else leave early."  
  
"Hiro! You're not making sense! You're not allowed to go -"  
  
"What, you'll tie me up? Look, it's better for everybody... or else, this would affect you too. You don't want to mess up your chance tonight if the whole Shohoku group's to leave because of single old me, ne? That guy's their captain, after all."  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I snorted and pulled out of his grip.  
  
"Some best friend you are."  
* * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So... what do you think, guys? ^___^ 


	3. Part 3 a very long title

Author:** Simply Kim**

E-Mail:** cheng1812@yahoo.com**

Title:** When Cupid Shot His Arrow at the Wrong Person**

Genre/ratings:** Romance**

Length:** 3/3**

Disclaimers:** The series I'm referring to obviously do not belong to me, only the story does.**

* * * * * * * *

**PART 3: I'm _Trying_ to Love Both Fruit Loops and Fruity Pink Punch... But I Will _Never_ Like Curly-haired Point Guards**

****

* * * * * * * *

**:KOSHINO: **

"Koshino-san..." 

I was jolted out of my thoughts as I heard a worried voice somewhere near me. I instinctively looked up and smiled as I saw the youngest in the team, the one and only Aida Hikoichi. 

"Ah, Hikoichi... is there something you wanted to ask?" 

"Uh... I was... um... It has been two weeks now... and still... you and Sendoh-san doesn't seem to be in good terms..."

I looked away, focusing on the tall windows that lined the Ryonan gymnasium. "Don't worry about us Hikoichi... everything's fine."

"But..."

I turned and gave him my meanest glare. _Honestly, does this guy have no life whatsoever that he insists on butting into others'?_ "I **SAID** everything's **FINE**." I said through gritted teeth. "Now go and warm yourself up, resting period would soon be over." With that, I put my water bottle down on the first bleacher step and raced towards the small group in the middle of the basketball court. I was about to successfully get over my guilt for treating Hikoichi so harshly and bond with the few who gathered so determinedly when –

**OOF!**

I banged against a brick wall. 

Well... at least, **_something like a brick wall._**

I looked up at the looming figure and... I felt my eyes involuntarily narrow.

_SENDOH AKIRA_.

**Great**.

            He was looking down at me as if I sprouted a new head at the moment... and to say that I'm not feeling a bit flustered would be considered a lie... after all, I suddenly bumped into him after not talking for what felt like years. 

            Well, actually, it was just a couple of weeks – exactly like what Hikoichi said a while ago... but... heh, never mind.

            His surprise immediately turned into something I couldn't quite name. Was it embarrassment? Was it pain? Was it... an apology? The thought that I did not know what to call his expressions anymore seemed a catalyst the nagging voice in my mind that says I don't know him anymore. I actually prided myself to know everything about my be – _former_ best friend... and now... now I'm at a loss. 

            A loss that I'm not able to deal with right now.

            I hate this, I really do.

            Shaking my head inwardly, I ran forward, hearing the tired voice of Sendoh behind me... 

            Calling me to him.

            Of course I wouldn't listen...

            Why should I?

* * *

            The shower after basketball practice is the most refreshing thing that I'm always looking forward to every single school day. It makes me feel so new, so clean...

            AHHHH.

            This is life.

            This is the time when I usually forget every single fucking problem I clutch in my very tired fists... my only moment of relaxation... the only time I have to myself.

            And I'm really very irritated when it's cut short by some minor disturbance I need to take care of.

            Like right now.

            WHACK!

            Somebody's banging on the blessed door of my cubicle. Maybe I'm taking too long again. Sighing, I turned off the nozzle of the showerhead and switched the mechanical bathing gadget off. After drying myself as fast as I can, I wrapped my spare towel around my hips and opened the nearly dilapidated door. Heh, Ryonan should buy new doors for the shower rooms... these ones are too old!

            Gripping the knob with much annoyance, I swung it open... and gaped. Yeah, yeah, I know I probably look like an alien gazing at an earthling for the first time, but, heck, I can't help it! I mean, how many times does one ever come face to face with a person who resembles death so much with sunken cheeks and very, VERY exhausted eyes? 

            "Hiro... we need to talk." Sendoh breathed out in obvious frustration. 

            I slowly regained my composure, and soon, I'm like the way I was before my bath. 

            A frown on my face, of course... one cannot ever forget about that.

            "We don't need to talk about anything." I muttered, annoyance shooting up my nerves. "We talked before, and now we're finished, so what's there to talk about?"

            Sendoh sighed, running a hand through his non-gelled hair. "Stop being so difficult, Hiro..." He shook his head tiredly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a weak show of amusement. "You're being the eight year old you were back then..."

            I frowned. "No I'm not. The only reason why I was so pissed off with you back then was because you wrecked my beloved bicycle!" I clutched the edge of the towel around my waist as I felt it droop. "You're way off point anyway." Snapping at him, I turned and shoved the door closed. I would have succeeded if the idiot's foot was not blocking the way. 

Baka Akira.

"Itai!" He crowed, as he grimaced, his sandaled foot crimping from the pressure of my shove. "Ite, Hiro... quit it! Please, you're hurting me! ITAI!"

Snorting in distaste... and actually, a bit of evil amusement too, I relented, opening the door wide. Suddenly, strong arms clung to my wet shoulders... and only then did I realize that Akira lost his balance as he tried to grasp his aching foot. With extreme horror, I cried out, feeling my stability slip. I reached out and caught hold of the shower knob... that was _slippery_ after my shower.

"KYAAAA!" I screamed, trying to grab anything that could break my fall... unfortunately, nothing strong enough came across the way of my frustratedly flapping hands. "NOOOOO!"

I fell down, hard on my butt, the pain and the cold from the shower room floor...

My **naked **butt on the shower room **floor**?

Slowly, my eyes traveled down... and connected with wetly glistening skin... a tight abdominal... unruly black hair... white towel riding up high on my belly... parted legs sprawled helplessly on the floor... a familiar body in between... 

"Hmpft!" 

OH. MY. GOD.

My eyes were by then so wide that I thought they were going to split at the seams... 

"Ah... I'm sorry everyone... are... no one's here..." I distinctly heard Hikoichi's voice echo inside the locker room, his footsteps coming closer...

I tried to move... but my mind remained blank... I... 

_No, please, Hikoichi... don't come in here... oh my... help me, Kami-sama... I'll do anything... just don't let him come here..._

Unfortunately my prayers weren't answered.

"KYAAA!" 

I closed my eyes in embarrassment as I heard Hikoichi scream in terror, obviously standing in front of us.

"What are you two doing in there?" He squeaked. "I – I'll just get my n – notebook later... uh... bye!" With that, the sophomore scurried away... probably as fast as his legs could carry him.

And I'm left alone with...

"Hmmmpft!"

With...

OH. MY. GOD.

I couldn't take it anymore...

"**HENTAI AKIRA!!!!!!**"

* * *

            I was stalking out of the locker room... with a persistent BAKA HENTAI snapping at my heels. Seriously, does this guy ever give up? Why does he want my friendship so much? I can't understand it... There are other people who would want to be his best friend... so why me? 

            I was about to cave in a while ago... in the sho –

            Okay, forget the shower episode... that was TOTALLY embarrassing. 

            "Hiro... wait up!" Sendoh called behind me. Fury raged through my veins. I viciously whirled back, silently thanking my hair because if it were long the action would have given me a whiplash. 

"WHAT?" I snarled, grunting a bit in satisfaction as I saw Sendoh take a shaky step back. 

"I – I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... uh... you know..." He blushed to the roots of his unspiked hair. I growled menacingly, and he steps back again. "It was an accident – HONEST!"

I glared at him, trying to gauge the truth of his words. He tried his puppy dog eyes again... and, wonder of all wonders, I felt the ice in me melt. Sighing, I shook my head. No one could ever win against Akira and his huge, watery, puppy dog eyes. _Why, Kami-sama did you not give me the walls to keep this guy's look from affecting me?_ I shook my head again and turned, continuing on my way, but at a much lesser pace. _Temper is nothing when you've got such weak defenses. _

I could feel Akira's aura brighten. 

He's such a child sometimes... so easy to please... wait a minute...

I'm calling him Akira again. 

Inwardly, I moaned, mentally kicking my ass in the process. **_Stupid Hiroaki_**, I chided myself. _When will you ever learn?_

He was snapping at my heels again. _When will this guy ever stop? I should've known not to make an enemy of Akira... he's so damned persistent! _Left without any choice, I turned around again, catching him with his hand in midair, obviously about to place his hand on my shoulder to make me halt. He instantly took a quick step back – for the umpteenth time – and lowered his raised arm at his side. His eyes were confused, I could tell. And sure enough... I was ready to break down. 

I know I'm being really girly here, but I cannot help it. I'm admitting it to everybody... or just to you, at least. 

I mean, I've been into lots of drama before... heck, I've got lots of it at home already, and I can't take it anymore outside. I need someone who would help me cope with my life. I need my friends... and I only have a few of them... and only one really knows me inside out... and this guy is it. 

This infuriatingly insensitive and unreachable person...

Sendoh Akira.

My best friend.

"Enough." I whispered. "Enough."

Even as I close my eyes, I could hear Akira approach. I heard him before I felt his hand warm on my shoulder. "I can't take this anymore..." I murmured almost incoherently. I knew he heard me though... I've got lots of these when I was younger... in midst of puberty frustrations... and family frustration. 

My eyes involuntarily snapped open.  

"Akira... we're still friends... aren't we?"

* * *

**:SENDOH:**

            "Akira... we're still friends... aren't we?"

            I wanted to cry right then. There was such a melancholic tone in that voice that made me want to kick myself because of my stupidity. In my quest for my true love, I forgot that I have a person who cracks the moment he is turned away because of things he didn't even do. 

Koshino Hiroaki... my best friend. 

"Yes, we are." I said clearly, keeping my gaze steady. "We always will be."

His eyes closed again, and I could hear him breathing in great amounts of air. He's trying to calm down... I could tell.

Then, those sad eyes stared into mine again. 

"Akira..." He started. "I overreacted back then... you know... during your party..."

The past came back to haunt me. It was a test of friendship... and I failed.

But now, I'm going to make sure I won't fail.

Taking a deep breath, I shook his shoulders gently and smiled my old Akira smile.

"No. Don't say anything." I cut him off. "I was the one at fault. I did not stand up for you... I was too afraid of my party turning awry... and you're right... about the Rukawa-kun thing... and, well... I'm really sorry about that... uh... forgive me... Hiro-kun?"

He stared at me long and hard. His keen eyes made me uncomfortable... as if I was being questioned for a murder rap... Finally, his face brightened with a small smile.

My breath whooshed out of my lungs in relief.

Everything was alright again.

I have my best friend back.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

* * *

**:KOSHINO:**

            **Very irritating.**

            I couldn't quite understand why people should celebrate something so... cheesy.

            Valentine's Day... Ch'!

            I must have been looking too crabby as I trudged wearily towards my locker... people are starting to stare at me as if I'm some sort of a loser. 

            **Great... **

            Sighing, I opened the metal door, and peering inside the purely academic jungle. I hate rummaging around my locker for books... I always end up with much more... Like the millipede that made a house of my extra pair of boxer briefs... and the family of cockroaches that had managed to mistake my baseball cap as a fucking moldy frying pan. 

            No, it's not that I'm a dirty type of guy complete with stinking socks and all... you probably know that already... it's just that, I'm tired of having to **_ALWAYS_** clean up after every mess **_I never made_** in the first place...

            No, I'm not lying. 

            **YES**, it **IS** **_my_** locker, and **YES**, it should be containing things **_I own_**...

            But that's exactly it! 

            My things **SHOULD** be the ones stacked up in there... but **_nooooo_**... someone, particularly a being who still resembled a porcupine in so many ways, decided that **_HIS_ locker** was **_too messy_** and **camped** **_all_** his books and **JUNK FOOD** into **_MY _**locker!

            I am starting to feel nauseated **_as always_**... 

            I'm currently feeling around for my Economics notebook and the sensation of something cold and gooey was beginning to baptize the tips of my fingers.

            What is it **_now_**?

            Carefully, so as not to smear the gluey glob on my poor, very expensive books, I drew back my hand, intent on finding out whatever it was which made the blood run cold inside my body.

            I stared.

            And blinked.

            And blinked again.

            **Fruit Loops**... with a couple of black bugs stuck on it.

            Fucking Fruit Loops.

            I was trying to like Fruit Loops because of my best friend's insistence that, I quote: "It's the best junk food in the whole universe."

            If I'm unsure of my behavior towards the fucking thing, **_now... I'm very sure_**.

            I **hate** Fruit Loops.

            I will **never** eat them... they're disgusting...

            I heard enthusiastic cheers as someone, obviously popular, made his way towards my direction.

            "Whoo-hoo! Hey there, birthday boy!" 

            "Good luck with the training, Sendoh-kun!"

            "Nice work yesterday Tensai!"

            I felt a vein pop under the skin of my forehead.

            Birthday Boy **Sendoh Akira**.

            A hard whack between my shoulder blades did nothing to alleviate the vexed mood I was currently experiencing... it actually added more... and I could feel my insides churning like molten magma trying to push out of my system...

            "Oi, sorry for being late!" Akira said happily, his lips stretched to a wide and innocent grin, his perfect teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lights of the hallway.

            I wanted to punch him, just to make him stop smiling.

            I'm having another bad day.

            He should be having one too... birthday or not.

            "I need to get my Literature manual... have you seen it, Hiro-kun?"

            I gritted my teeth. "No, I haven't seen it."

            "How about my Cross pen? You know, the gift Rukawa-kun gave me a couple of years ago? Seen it anywhere? I think I lost it yesterday before practice... Oh God... he's gonna kill me for sure if he gets a wind of it being lost..." His features turned thoughtful, and as sudden as the cloud hung over him, it went away, leaving him looking at me happily and smiling his infuriating trademark grin. "I thought maybe you've seen it too!"

            I slitted my eyes, glaring at him as menacingly as I could... and as always, I could tell that I'm doing a delightfully great job, since the grin immediately disappeared and he took a step back.

            "Uh... something wrong? You... you look... scary..." He stammered, taking another fearful step back. Then, he slapped a hand on his forehead. "Of course you're always scary... but... uh... you look scarier... uh... Hiro-kun...?"

            Another vein popped on my forehead. This guy will surely get it now... 

I started menacingly towards him.

            "What were you eating yesterday... after lunch?" I asked him, my voice calmer than I looked.

            "Umm... Fruit Loops?" Akira said, still backing away.

            "And what did you do with the leftovers?" I asked, plastering a saccharine smile on my face.

            "I... uh... I..." He scratched his head, smiling apologetically. "I placed it in – your locker...?"

            "Yeeeeesh..." I hissed, the smile still intact, and the venom in my voice evident. "Do you take it out before basketball practice?"

            "Uh..." He stalled, scratching the back of his spiky head, offering a guilty smile in place of the former apologetic grin. "No...?"

            "Do you know what happened to them?"

            "No..."

            "They melted down... again... like the way it always melt..."

            Akira gulped and nodded tensely. "Like how?"

            I glared at him angrily, thrusting the fingers with the greenish glob towards him. "Like **this**!"

            "And now, **MY** locker is **FULL** of minute **BUGS**!" I screamed, my control snapping. The molten feeling inside me was out in the open now... and whenever that happens, I go out of control...

            I usually feel bad about it... my temper is a short one... and I almost pity those who came face to face with it before...

            But now...

            Now...

            It's a different story.

            Gripping a huge random hardbound book I got from my locker, I glared at him, my feet starting towards him in their own accord...

            Soon, We were both running... He away from me, screaming like a banshee, and I waving my Managerial book above my head threateningly as I snapped at his heels.

            "Help! I don't wanna be killed!" he shrieked, dodging the oncoming battalion of soldier-like students from their PE classes. 

            "AKIRA! COME BACK HERE!"

            "IYA! STOP, HIRO-KUN! YAMETE!"

            "DIE!!!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Hiro... I promise not to do it again..."

            I almost broke my resolve as he gazed at me with puppy-dog eyes that made him look like an adorable kid. But I should know better... "You're going to do it again... I just know it." I sighed, shaking my head as we sat on the steps outside the university gymnasium. We were meters away from our building, and we knew that if the bell rung, we would be late... uh... again. But I didn't care. As long as this baka learns his lesson, then it's all for a good cause.

            There were six huge lumps on his head, and his spikes were ruined. 

            I finally caught up with him outside the gym; I never realized that I could actually run that fast... and that long too. I guess anger is a good fuel for racing on foot.

            Hmm. maybe I should stay pissed off with him forever... 

            I would do wonders for me if I would!

            But...

            I wouldn't.

            I mean, come on, I'm not that cruel... he's like a brother to me...

            We grew up together, went through The-Girls-Are-Icky phase together (though I'm having an inkling that he's not through with that phase yet... ^^;;;) ... we played basketball together... heck – we do everything together! (No, we don't SLEEP together... HENTAI!)  And yeah, we survived the best friend crisis together a couple of years ago.

            "Ne, Hiro-kun..."

            There was a sad quality in that voice.

            "Nani?" I asked, all curiosity.

            "Do you think Kaede likes me?"

            I couldn't help smiling a bit.

            It was always Kaede this and Kaede that with Akira... and apparently, still is.

            Ah... love...

            I couldn't believe that this guy haven't made a real concrete move on Rukawa-kun yet... he's been asking the same question for two years now... This guy really is in love. He's not courting anyone and he told me he never would unless by some miracle, Rukawa-kun gives him a go...

            Sometimes I wish the Shohoku captain would say something to him, not just the "Baka Akira" liners he spews out of his blessed mouth! Sheesh! And to think that he's attracted to Akira... hmm... maybe he doesn't know it yet... maybe I should ask that loudmouthed redhead...

            At the thought of Shohoku, my mind conjured an image of Ayako-san.

            I couldn't get her out of my mind too. I heard she went to Kainandai University... but I couldn't be so sure... I wonder how she is... 

            A few days after Akira and I were friends again, I received a letter from a very harassed-looking and very much angry Curly Top... erm... Miyagi.

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_            "Oi, Ryonan vice captain!"_

_            I tried to placate the voice but I couldn't. It was nowhere familiar, so what I did was to turn around and see who was calling me so scathingly. Even if my brows already set into a frown over the rude call, I wasn't quite prepared to see a seething Miyagi Ryota standing a few feet from me. _

_            "What?" I snarled in my best grouchy tone._

_            "Aya-chan asked me to give you THIS!" With that, he threw me a small parcel with a pale blue ribbon. It almost hit me squarely on the forehead, good thing I have good reflexes, or else I would have been half-dead on the pavement._

_            "What's this?" I asked in wonder as I turned the gift over, looking for a card. There was none. "Why did Ayako-san give me this?" I called out at his retreating back._

_            Miyagi did not turn back, but I could sense defeat in his stance. "I don't know." He called back. "Maybe it's..." He shook his head. "Just ask her yourself, get her number from Sendoh!" With that, he ran._

_            Why?_

_            I don't understand..._

_* * *_

_            I was dumbfounded when I saw what it was. _

_A box of cookies. _

_Oatmeal and Chocolate Chip... my favorite._

_How in the world did she know that I liked these... the only person who knew is... Akira._

_She asked him, I see..._

_Heh, I'm really going to get her number from him... we're going to have a nice, long talk._

_* * *_

_            "Hey, Hiro-kun! Coming?" Akira called out as I opened the locker room door. I had just finished my shower and was in my civilian clothes, my gym bag a heavy burden on my shoulders. _

_            "Nah, I've got to meet someone!" I called back. _

_            A chorus of OOOHs tailed my words. I blushed in mortification as I saw Hikoichi, Uekusa and even Fukuda grinning mischievously at me. _

_            "Uh... Akira... I'd better go..." With that, I scurried away._

_            Heck, Fukuda's smile was scary._

_* * *_

_            "Ayako-san!" I called out the moment I spotted her sitting on one of the green benches in the park. "Sorry for making you wait!" I finally got to her and panted tiredly. I ran all the way up to the park, after all. _

_            "Ah... that's okay, Koshino-san..." She smiled at me... that pretty smile that immediately was imprinted in the depths of my soul. "I'm the one who should apologize... for a lot of things..."_

_            I sat down next to her and smiled back sheepishly. "No need to, Ayako-san, it's alright, everything went great."_

_            She cast me sad eyes. "But I wanted to make it clear..."_

_            "Clear?" I asked, confused._

_            "Ryota is not my boyfriend... he never would be."_

_            At that moment, it felt as if the gods smiled down on me._

_  
**END FLASHBACK**_

            I sighed as the bell rung for fifth period.

            **_When am I going to see her again?_**

* * *

            "Okay, class we have a new student... she transferred a here because of living arrangements. Please make sure she gets all the past lessons because we have an exam next week, understood?" The Economics professor said in a stern tone. 

            Mr. Yasuba, one of the best, not to mention the sternest instructors around is my favorite... he's my favorite as long as he doesn't reprimand me. Hell, he looks scary when he's angry... believe me, you don't want to see his brow knit... or you'd be in detention...

            "KOSHINO HIROAKI." 

            I paused mid-step. 

            **_Darn. I was so close!_**

            I slowly straightened up and faced the professor... and stared.

            Dark eyes bored into mine... 

            **_Beautiful._** I thought.

            Then a heart melting blush... then a shy smile.

            My heart skipped a bit. 

            Never mind Professor Yasuba...

            This one was more important.

            I smiled back in complete bliss.

            It was Ayako-san.

* * *

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER... 

* * *

            "Ohayo Hiro!" 

            I smiled at the only person I that I know would ever make my heart race.

            It had been a year and a half now... and she could still make me feel this way.

            Maybe we're really for each other.

            "Ohayo, Aya-chan!"

            A kiss on those sweet lips...

            And...

            My life was never better.

* * *

            "Oi! Akira, where are you going? It'll only be an hour more before basketball practice!" I called out to my best friend as he raced towards the Chemistry laboratory. 

            "No time!" Akira panted, his bag flying behind him. Hanagata-san and Kogure-san would kill me if I don't get to the lab on time!" With that, he disappeared around the corner. I wonder why he's rushing...

            "Oi, Hotheaded baka!"

            I stiffened. **_HOTHEADED BAKA?! _**

            I turned around and there was the unmistakable form of Sakuragi Hanamichi walking confidently towards my direction. Sighing, I let the comment pass. After all, I can't wallop the guy since I have leg injury after last tournament's championship. With him was Aida Hikoichi, his wondrous sidekick, and behind the two were Fujima Kenji and Maki Shinichi, the current basketball team captain of our university. Why he never went to Kainandai University, I would never know. Heh... did I mention he was a childhood friend too? Heh, small world huh?

            "How's the injury, Koshino-sempai?" Hikoichi asked worriedly, casting a look at my metal crutches and bandaged leg. 

            I gave a confident smile. "Never better!" 

            Fujima grinned happily. "Aya-chan's much of an inspiration ne?" He teased. I felt my cheeks heat up.

            Sakuragi guffawed at the sight. Pointing at me, he said;

            "He really is a hothead! Look, his ears are steaming! NYAHAHAHA! HAY – ITAI!"

            I grinned at Maki. 

            I really love that guy! He's a savior!

            "Oi, Teme, old man, why did you do that?" 

            "You're being noisy again, dammit! If you do that again, I'll let you off the team!"

            "But I'm not in the team anymore, remember?"

            Heh, that's because you've got the injury baka. I thought inwardly. And those red marks too. 

            "Oi, get well soon, ne!" Fujima grinned, skipping off towards the Chemistry lab... to find his love, Hanagata-san. I sighed inwardly... those two are sooo in love! 

            "We're off too! See you later Koshino-kun!" Maki called out as he pushed the two freshmen towards the University Gymnasium. 

            I was checking the board for announcements when there was a light tap on my back.

            I turned in surprise and saw Rukawa Kaede staring at me pleadingly. "Koshino-sempai... have you seen Akira – uh... Sendoh?"

            So, they're on first name basis now huh?  I gave him a knowing grin, in which he turned crimson. "He's in the Chem. Lab, around that corner. I watched him took the turn at full speed and shook my head. The wonders fate brings people. 

            "Oi, Hiro... what are you looking for?" 

            Ayako.

            I closed my eyes and sighed, turning to her and kissing her with all that I had.

            We were getting a bit too carried away when I remembered I had an appointment with my therapist. 

            "Aya-chan... I have to go..." I breathed.

            "Therapist?" She asked, her eyes searching mine lovingly. "I'll go with you..."

            "No." I said, trying to compose myself again. I grinned. The team will miss your delightful presence... Rukawa-kun and Mitsui-san would miss your harisen."

            She laughed. That tinkly joyous laughter I love so much.

            "Hai, hai." She grinned as her laughter subsided. "That they would... so... see you tonight?" She asked. Straightening my collar.

            I nodded and kissed her once more on her forehead.

            "You bet."

* * *

            I was out of the building when...

            **BOOOM!**

            I looked up immediately and gasped at a thin column of white smoke coming from the...

            **_Chemistry Laboratory?_**

            Then there was a chorus of screams...

            **"RUKAWA-KUN!"**

            **_Rukawa?_**

            I wondered as I walked towards the direction of my automatic car.

            **_What the heck happened there?_**

* * *

OWARI 

* * *

A/N: END! Ehehe... at last, it's finished! Could you take a guess what happened at the last part? *Mischievous grin* Thanks for reading guys! Reviews! Tell me what you thought of it! ^___^


End file.
